


Welcome Back

by Awenseth



Series: Deadly Beauty [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU after Deus ex Machina, Fluff, M/M, Reunion Sex, Secret Marriage, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in Greece is Knockout ready to go recharging, but someone is a different option and who would he be to spoil that oportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea in a half-awake state after my mom and grandmother got into a new argument (I gus she was again trying to do something reckless and stup and then she complains that her feet and stomach hurt while claiming that she did not make more things dissapear) and the yelling woke me.

It had been stressful returning to the Nemesis, he only did not know what was the worst, the bugs he had finally managed to get out of his grill, the scratches he got during his fight with Prime and his troops, Starscream having gotten a few pegs to his ego and carelessness, - by this he guessed the Seeker programming was experiencing a minor glitch due to a faded Trine bond – or that Lord Megatron was in such a dreadful condition and he was not sure how he would be if he finally awakens from his coma…if he should ever awaken. The readings showed a steady processor functioning, but his systems were still down and locked in a deep stasis from where he was not sure how to bring him out, but he would need to find a way. Venting a sigh Knockout bid good night to Breakdown and headed for his quarters, he was tired from all the happenings of the day and the long drive. Reaching the door he typed in his access code and strode inside, but not long after the automatic door slid shut found the medic himself pressed against the cold wall of his quarters, eager derma pressing against his neck cables.

“Wave, I’m tired.” Knockout brought out before he found himself gazing into a pair of violet optics and a pouting faceplate which made him chuckle. “Though I would be a horrible bondmate to let you hang in there, after such a long time of not seeing each other.” he told the Communications Chief as he picked the lean frame up bridal style. For someone of his heigh was Soundwave rather light which gave him more agility and stealth. “Though we can do this against the wall another time, you need to agree with me that it is not the perfect place for a reunion.” he could feel Soundwave shudder at his tone which made him smile, after all he was one of the few who had the opportunity and the allowance to see the usually silent mech express emotions and he was the only one who could see the probably most beautiful ones of those.

Soundwave needed to hold himself back from smiling smugly as he was placed down on the berth, it was a bit annoying that they could not share quarters, but he did not want to put his bonded into danger due to their relationship becoming public. Though now the separated quarters were nothing compared to the frustration he had felt with the other not being on the ship, the usage of their bond, his telepathy and the other’s spark sensing combined were only good for so much. They could sadly never replace the true feeling of his beloved’s frame pressing against his, the touch of his servos all over him, easily finding his sensitive spots which make him write in need for more. Nothing could replace the feelings now cruising inside his system and he would enjoy every little opportunity he could get with the medic.

“You are such a beautiful sight like this, but I know that you can be even prettier.” Knockout whispered as his right servo over the warm interface plating of his partner, enjoying the sight of his blush.

Soundwave understood the gesture and retreated his plating without hesitation, gasping when skilled digits brushed against his pressurized spike, but he foremost wanted attention to his valve, but it seemed as if Knockout would be taking revenge on him for not letting him rest. A frustrated whine escaped from his intake when he felt Knockout’s spike against his valve, but it only rubbed against the rubber mesh folds. Above him the medic took his glare with amusement before kissing him, but still not making any attempts to finally spike him!

Knockout knew that his amusement was probably clearly noticeable, but he did not feel even in the slightest bit sorry. Soundwave looked adorable when he was frustrated about his partner not taking him the way he wants it. It made the medic feel a type of triumph that he was the only one who could bring out such emotion out of the mech who would probably be completely calm and indifferent even if sitting in a space ship about to crash.

“ _ **Knockout**_ …” ahh, he really enjoyed the fact that he could bring the silent mech to talk and say his designation in such a lovely way and who was he to torment his beloved like this.

Soundwave shuttered his optics in confusion as he suddenly found himself sitting on Knockout, looking down he understood what the other was offering in a way of apology. The Assassin liked the fact about their relationship that they could even without tapping into their bond or using their additional skill, they were able to understand each other’s gestures. Placing one of his servo’s into one of Knockout’s which was laying on the berth while he placed the other on the red chassis to help keeping his balance while raising his frame before slowly sliding down. Soundwave shuddered as the walls of his valve were stretched in a familiar way, lighting his sensitive sensory nodes in the process which on the other had made him let out a soft moan of pleasure. When a servo stroke over his right cheek plate he leaned eagerly into the touch, this was also the moment he realized that he had offlined his optics. The darkness made the sensations of touch stronger and he could not help the new sounds escaping his intake when Knockout decided that he had enough time to adjust, - they had realized right after the first time that Soundwave can adapt immediately to the medic’s spike, but Knockout always waited – before pulling out almost to the tip and pushing back inside.

It did not take long for the pair to find a rhythm, it never did, somehow the two of them could always adjust to each other which was probably one of the grounds for their interest in one another. Since the first astroklik their optics had meet there had been something between them, but interestingly it had been Soundwave who made the first move by cornering the medic after his shift was done and his partner had left. It ended with them interfacing on one of the medical berths with Soundwave having beforehand manipulated the security cameras of the room that no one ever finds out what had happened in there. After their first dark cycle together they had meet for several orns before they decided to bond, only Megatron and Soundwave’s cassettes had known about this fact while everyone else had been left in the dark seeing how both Soundwave and Knockout were skilled actors in their own way.

“Yo…you are beautiful like this…” Knockout breathed as he looked up at the flushed face plate of his bonded, optics offlined, intake slightly open due to the constant stream of mewls and moans leaving his derma. Yes, he enjoyed the sight only he was allowed to witness as the mech who awoke terror in the processors of others with his mere appearance become undone from his touch.

A new mewl escaped Soundwave’s intakes as both heath and electricity run through his systems, internal fans whirling to life to cool him down, but they had a hard time in doing so. Onlining his optics again he allowed his feelers to sneak out from his chassis, one of them sneaking around the medic before it was grabbed and a glossa run up at the lower side, making the TIC shudder in pleasure at the treatment his feeler was receiving while the other was steadily making its way towards another destination. Knockout could not help his own moans when he felt the second feeler slip inside his valve before coming to a short rest for him to adjust to the familiar size. It was part of their relationship that at certain times when they have time to interface after a long time of standstill that the feelers would also come into use. The medic could not say that he felt bothered by it, there was just something exhilarating to being inside his mate’s hot valve while a feeler was inside of his. His whole frame shuddered when the feeler started finally moving, easily matching the tempo of his own thrusting, pulling Soundwave down and kissed the dark mech who did not hesitate to return it with the same vigour as the medic.

Ozone was filling the room as both mech neared their overload before finally going over the edge. As the blue flames of electricity ceased to dance over heated plating and the sound of internal fans roared in the silence Knockout stroke one last time over his bondmate’s cheek plate while gazing into the still slightly dark violet optics. Soundwave leaned again into the touch, half of his frame resting on the medic’s before leaning down again and kissing the other.

“ ** _Soundwave had missed Knockout_** ” the TIC said as he rested his helm on the red chassis, listening to the familiar sound of his bonded’s spark.

“I had missed you too Wave, but now I’m back.” Knockout said in a gentle tone as he noticed that the other had already drifted into recharge. This made the medic smile as he drew the covers over them, they can get cleaned up after coming out of recharge, but now he wanted to rest while enjoying the closeness of his beloved.


End file.
